The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference shielded connector adapted to be attached to front ends of a plurality of electric wires and to be mounted directly on a wall part of a device and method for assembling the same.
There have been disclosed related electromagnetic interference shielded connectors adapted to be attached to a front end of an electric wire (refer to JP-A-7-193966 (FIG. 1), for example).
In an electromagnetic interference shielded connector 100 as shown in FIG. 10, an insulating coating (sheath) 102 is peeled off at a front end of an electric wire 101, and a metallic reticulated wire (shielding braid) 103 is folded back toward the side of the sheath 102, while a core 104 is extended out of the terminal.
Around the circumference of the folded shielding braid 103 is tightened a metallic pressure contactor 110 in such a manner that an outer cylindrical portion 110a is tightened around the circumference of the shielding braid 103 with an insertion piece 110b being inserted tightly between the shielding braid 103 and the core 104. The front end portion of the electric wire 101 is inserted into a cylindrical grommet 111, which is attached firmly to the outer circumferential surface of the electric wire 101 to be waterproofed.
In an inner circumferential groove 111a of the grommet 111 is fitted a flare portion 110c of the pressure contactor 110. On the outside of the grommet 111 is provided a metallic box-shaped shielding cover 112 for shielding a connector portion 113 against electromagnetic waves, in which the shielding braid 103 is peeled off for connection.
Meanwhile, in the above-mentioned electromagnetic interference shielded connector 100, the metallic shielding cover 112 is separated above and below to be provided separately on the outside of the resin housing of the connector portion 113.
This configuration incurs disadvantages in that the number of parts is increased and that the assembly man-hours is also increased.